northpawdev1fandomcom-20200213-history
First Drawn/Transcript
see also Memories Part 1 Case Start 23rd of September, 2021, Beckinsdale Police HQ It's your first day of work as a Police Detective in Beckinsdale You're meant to have a meeting with the Chief now, and you're sitting outside of her office, waiting for someone to call you in. You were called to work as a detective before your training was finished. They didn't specify why. Hopefully the chief explains it during the meeting A man in a white coat and suit walks up to you... Sammy : 'Greetings, ! Welcome to the Beckinsdale PD Headquarters. '''Sammy: '''My name is Sammy, I am the Chief's Secretary. She is expecting to meet you today, I hope you didn't forget. '>I didn't Sammy liked that Sammy: '''You did? Well, that's great to hear! You'll have to get used to remembering a lot if you're a detective. '''Sammy: Well, in case you would forget, have this notebook. Write down anything you'd might forget. >I was about to Sammy didn't like that Sammy: 'Really? Well, you better not get used to that. Memory is an important thing as a detective. '''Sammy: '''Here, have this notebook, use it to write down stuff you may forget, when its appropriate. '>Why would I forget something like this? Sammy will remember that Sammy: Haha, Nice to see someone with enthusiasm for a change. Sammy: Hey, if you think you'll forget something at some point, take this old notebook. I think you can make use of it at some point. Sammy: We often just get the officers to buy the notebooks themselves, but I feel generous today. Sammy: '''Anyways... I assume you must be a bit confused about why you didn't have to go your last year of training, Chief Red is waiting in her office to explain everything. ''In the office...'' '''Chief Red : Welcome, Detective ! I am Amanda P. Red! But you can just call me Red. Chief Red: You might be a bit confused right now, and I don't blame you. >'A little bit' Chief Red: Well then. I'll explain what is going on. >'I know what's up' Chief Red will remember that Chief Red: That's great, but a little refresher wouldn't hurt a fly. Chief Red: Also I'm forced to do this by the government anyways, so... Why do I need to know? Chief Red didn't like that Chief Red: Because, you're a police officer, you need to know what is going on. I shouldn't have to tell you this, . Chief Red: Basically, Beckinsdale has been hit by a crime wave, larger than any crime waves the world has ever seen. Sammy: Specifically, a 208% increase. Chief Red: So you understand the situation we're in, now? Chief Red: We need more cops, detectives, deputies, sherrifs, the whole shibang. We need as many people as we can, especially since The Great War is raging in the south, and we need to keep fortifications at our border in case those mongerers over there decide they want to collect Bagpipes as plunder. Chief Red: This is why we've decided to end your detective training a year earlier, we think that its reasonable in our situation. Chief Red: With this wave of crime and violence, we will call for drastic measures. Chief Red: Anyways, I think you actually have a mission to go out on right now, I think? Sammy: Yes, there has been reports of a murder near a Spirituality Centre downtown, and we need someone to go to the untouched crime scene before the doctors take him to autopsy. Chief Red: Thanks, Sammy. Chief Red: Alright, , you're heading to the roadside. We're partnering you with William Trophy, from what I can recall, you two went to the same training coarse, am I right or wrong? >'I remember his name' Chief Red: Great, then I don't think there will be a problem between you two. >'I don't recall him' Chief Red: Well, hopefully you'll get along anyways. Not knowing someone isn't an excuse to not work with them. >'He was a nice person' Chief Red will remember that Chief Red: That's great to hear. Hope he still is. >'He wasn't the best person' Chief Red: Well, that ain't an excuse. You two better get along. Chief Red: Anyways! Get to work now! I got like 50 other students I have to process today. Sammy: I'm so exited... Chief Red: Good luck, Detective , I believe in you. Investigate Roadside (Before Investigation) William Trophy: Hey! You there! You're not allowed here! William Trophy: This is the scene of a... crime... >'I am ' William Trophy: Wha-, I mean... William Trophy: Sorry , didn't recognize you. >'My mistake' William Trophy: Oh wait! You're ! William Trophy: Hah, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. >'Don't you recognize me?' (IF YOU HAVE THE "FRIEND OF THE FEILD" MEMORY WITH CHIEF RED) William will remember that William Trophy: Oh! ! Sorry I didn't recognize you! William Trophy: Sitting here near a dead man puts you on edge, you know? William Trophy: You'd think there'd be more officers here, to like... guard the scene, you know? William Trophy: I'm all alone here with the ambulance drivers waiting for us to get done so they can take the... guy... to the hospital. William Trophy: Not like there's anything left to save... William Trophy: ... William Trophy: That wasn't funny... William Trophy: Alright, are we going to search this place, or what? Investigate Roadside (After Investigation) William Trophy: This guy looks like he's seen better days... William Trophy: What did you find? I only found the Victim's Wallet, it says on his Driver's Licence that his name is Henry Franklin. William Trophy: So... you found...? William Trophy: Is that a backpack? Well, I guess we could take a look inside, since it was at the scene of the murder.... William Trophy: Oh yeah, it does have the same logo on it as on the wallet, I guess this does belong to the victim. William Trophy: Oh, and that tablet looks very out of place... Who the hell would just leave a tablet here? William Trophy: I heard we had some guy in the Lab that is skilled at hacking, hopefully he knows how to open it. Ambulance Driver: Hey you two, are you done investigating? It's getting cold waiting in the rain here. >'We're done.' Ambulance Driver: Alright then boys, you heard Detective , let's load this guy up and send 'em to the coroner. >'We're not done yet.' William Trophy: Oh, we aren't? Ambulance Driver: Well, is it safe for us to take the body with us to the coroner then? William Trophy: I don't think there is any more things for us to find here, . Ambulance Driver: Alright, get over 'ere boys and load this man up and send him away! Ambulance Driver: Once the coroner is done, we'll give you a ring and you can go and collect the results of the autopsy, sound good? William Trophy: Yeah, yeah it does. William Trophy: We should send the Tablet to the lab for them to unlock it, and then search through the backpack, sounds good ? >'Sounds Good' William Trophy: Great, let's get going then! >'Nope' William will remember that William Trophy: Haha, I hope you're joking, ! Let's get going. Analyze Victim's Body (Finished) Frisk: Greetings, Detective and Detective William, what tidings? William: Hey, nice to meet you too. Frisk: Thanks, let me introduce myself... Frisk: My name is Frisk, I am the coroner. When someone dies, you send 'em to me, and I'll do an autopsy. That's all you need to know. >'Nice to meet you too, Frisk' Frisk will remember that Frisk: Thanks, I like your politeness. Frisk: Anyways, about the victim... >'What happened to the victim?' Frisk: Straight to the point, eh? Sure. Frisk: Your victim died of electrocution. He was zapped by something. William: Sounds... pleasant. Frisk: If you weren't half dead already, I managed to deduce that the shock he died from was too weak to kill without other additional causes, namely, your victim was kicked and punched a lot. William: Kicked and electrocuted? Not the way I'd want to go out, to be fair. Frisk: Straight to the point, your killer probably wears Mudboots. It's a special kind of boot that is made for walking a lot in mud. Frisk: The muddiness of your Victim's chest and the patterns of their shoe points to them wearing Mudboots, so, when talking to suspects, make sure to check if they're wearing it. William: You found all of that out? Frisk: I'm a coroner, what'd you expect? William: Well, at least we know something! Examine Backpack (Finished) William: Did you find anything useful, ? >'This photo is of the victim.' William: Sweet! That looks like the victim! William: Do you have any idea of who that person in the photo is, though? >'Nothing of interest.' William: What about that photo? It looks like the Victim and someone else, I have no idea who though... William: I know what to do in situations like this! Let me get the dusting kit out, you should be able to un-fade this photo no problem! Examine Faded Photo (Finished) William: You managed to reveal the person's face! Great job, mate! William: But who is the lady on the photograph though? Do you know, ? >'I haven't seen them before' >'I think I recognize them...' William: You do? Who... William: Wait! Now I know who that is! That's Fredrika! William: She's one of the prime minist...rial... candidates! William: She went to the same Jurisdiction course as me, but why are they on the same image as the victim? William: Do you... think we should go talk to her? I don't want to get political or anything... >'She's a suspect.' William: Yeah, I guess you're right. >'Let's leave her alone' William will remember that William: But she *is* in a photo of our victim, I don't think we should just ignore her! William: Alright , Let's go and speak with her! Interrogate Fredrika Kimson Outside of the Kimson Manor William: Isn't it cool that someone you went to school with is now such a large p.m candidate, ? >'Not at all' William will remember that William: Oh, ok. William: Well... at least it wont be as akward for me to talk to her. William: ...I hope. >'Yeah, it's cool' William liked that William: I know, right? William: I once dreamt of becoming a politician, but I just knew I didn't have the charisma for it! William: Anyways, , you knock on the door. William: Oh, and keep your notebook ready, write down anything important she might say. William: ...Now we wait. Sr. Butilor: Allo'? Who is wishing to speak? William: Oh, hello! I... >'We're from the Police' Sr. Butilor: Oh is that so? What matters do you wish to attend to? William: We want to visit Fredrika, it's an uhh... investigation... Sr. Butilor: Is that so? Well then, come inside. She's on the 2nd floor. >'We'd like to speak to Fredrika' Sr. Butilor: And what privellege do you have to do this? William: We're the... uhh... police. Sr. Butilor: Then why didn't you say that? Come with me. >'(Let William explain)' William: We're from the Beckland Police Department, we want to speak with Fredrika! Sr. Butilor: Of course, come with me. William: See... that wasn't that bad! Let's follow him! Upstairs... William: Now remember to write down anything important in your- Mr. Kimson: If you want to have any chance at winning, you need to get out and make your voice heard! Not just sit around and play video games! Fredrika Kimson: Calm down, Pop. You don't understand how things work nowadays. Mr. Kimson: What the...?! Mr. Kimson: Listen, Kid! Back in my da- Fredrika Kimson: "BaCk In mY dAY", yeah back in your day you had to go across the entire island waving banners and risking assassination every second. Fredrika Kimson: Welcome to the Information Era, I can use social media to make my voice heard across the entire world, and I don't have to rely on Newspapers and TV Channels. Mr. Kimson: *Grumble* Sr. Butilor: Ahem. Sr. Butilor: Two policemen from Beckland PD would like a meeting with you, Mrs. Fredrika Kimson: Of course! What do you two want? Mr. Kimson: Have fun, and don't get arrested. Fredrika Kimson: So, what do you two- Fredrika Kimson: Hey! Aren't you that guy I used to school with? William: Oh, you remember me? Fredrika Kimson: You're practically the only person in training that wears green. william: ... >'What do you know about Henry Franklin?' >'You do wear a lot of Green, William.' William will remember that William: Ah, haha... I... William: We're here to talk about... a certain Henry Franklin, does that name ring a bell? Fredrika Kimson: Henry? Of course I know him. Fredrika Kimson: He is my Accountant. He manages and distributes all of my money for my... campaign. Fredrika Kimson: Not that I need to spend a lot of money on a campaign. Online influencing is the key nowadays. >'You should do campaigns in real life too' Fredrika did not like that Fredrika Kimson: Oh-ho, getting political now, are we? Fredrika Kimson: Don't tell me how to do my stuff, dammit. Why did you want to know about Henry? >'(Let her keep talking)' Fredrika Kimson: Why do you ask? William: Well, Mr. Franklin was recently deceased. Fredrika Kimson: What the hell? What are you talking about? William: He was found dead near the spirituality centre. I'm sorry to inform you of that.